There is known a technology CAD (TCAD) system as a simulation system for a semiconductor device. The TCAD system normally includes a process simulator, a device simulator, and a program (electrical characteristic extraction program and the like) to support execution or functions of the simulators.
In the process simulator, simulators for simulations of unit processes in a semiconductor manufacturing process are integrated. The process simulator calculates, based on a given manufacturing process (a process flow called a process of record (POR)) and a layout of a semiconductor device, a structure of the semiconductor device (a shape and a physical amount, such as an impurity distribution). Although there exists a shape simulator which only handles a shape of a semiconductor device, the shape simulator is the extraction of the process simulation accompanying a shape change among the process simulators. Note that, the process simulator in the specification includes the shape simulator.
The device simulator calculates the electrical characteristic of the semiconductor device from the structure of the semiconductor device calculated by the process simulator, an applied voltage applied to the electrode of the semiconductor device, the operation mode of the semiconductor device (static characteristics, dynamic characteristics, or the like). Note that, the device simulator includes a device simulator capable of performing the same calculation as a circuit simulation with the calculation called a Mixed-mode using a compact model of each element mounted in a circuit simulator.
It is desired to efficiently design a semiconductor device with the TCAD system.